crumbsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Dracord
TheAshenLuca'':" I'm really confused. I know the Dracord is a collective group of trolls but aren't there only a few people that do the actual work while the others sit in the discord talking shit and riding coatails?''" The Dracord is a discord group and international troll community. Not much is known about their origins but they are thought to be an offshoot of the now defunct Weapon Wheel Podcast Discord. The Dracord is run by an illusive figure who goes by the moniker LilDraco and some of its associates include LebaneseCheese. The main function of the Dracord appears to be stirring the pot and creating drama and friction between figures in the gaming community for their own entertainment. Full Story: Weapon Wheel Raid Name The name “Dracord” is thought to be an amalgamation of the ringleader of the group; LilDraco as well as the title of the application itself; Discord. They went by various names previously, first being known as “them Discord Catz”, then eventually the “Mayhem Makers” before settling on the Dracord. The demonym for the Dracord and its allies is Dracordian. Purpose and Ideology The Dracord is thought to adhere to the political philosophy of Anarchism; the belief in self governing societies and disapproval of conventional functioning democracies. The main tenets of anarchism are rooted in the belief that civilized society is a mere shell, over a world much too ambivalent to be tamed is waiting to unleash. The belief that all of mankind is a mere push from collapsing into the primal chaos of their ancestors a millennia ago. The Dracord are first known to have exercised their beliefs during the Weapon Wheel Raid incident in early 2018. Though the incident itself was fairly brief, they were able to prove their ideology with resounding success. Despite the organization and apparent coherence of the podcast and its members, all it took was one controversy to send them into a frenzy. JackMoveJohnny being particularly affected as he has little to no life outside of the internet. History Origins The exact origins of each of its founding members is shrouded in mystery, but what is known is that the members of what would eventually become the “Dracord” first came into contact in the summer of 2017 with the creation of the Weapon Wheel Podcast discord. It started like any other server at first, it was mostly banter and gaming discussion, as well as daily meet ups in the voice chat to discuss the various goings on in the crumb side. It wasn't long however before the denizens of the discord began to draw the ire of the podcast members and its moderators. KWFang in particular is known to be among the first to fall out with the group and he notoriously banned some of its members from the WWP discord. Rise of the Dracord The Dracord came about after the collapse of the discord server run by Dre Wonders, why he deleted his server is still a mystery but some of claimed it is related to his alleged mental health issues as Dre is thought to be suffering from an undiagnosed case of bipolar disorder. The Dracord revitalized the group which was falling into decline after a sudden leave of absence from its leader but eventually fell with a myriad of controversy surrounding the Weapon Wheel Raid. Fall of the Dracord The Dracord vanished soon after the WWP Raid incident and as a consequence the group disappeared for quite some time, recouping their losses and trying to make the most of what they had left with their few remaining members. It was a lengthy period of time before LilDraco returned and with it the return of the fuckery. Feud with WWP At one point the Dracord were friendly with the Weapon Wheel Podcast, even collaborating with the members to help them create content, then in time they grew to dislike them and decided to troll them, which culminated in the Weapon Wheel Raid incident. The two groups disliked one another for some time before eventually calling it quits, the Dracord and WWP officially declared a truce in mid-2018 and the two typically steer clear of one another. Though the feud with WWP came to an end the Dracord is still known for trolling and raiding various discord servers and YouTube/Twitch live streams when the mood strikes them. Location Though the leader of the Dracord is known to be based in the United States, the group is known to have various members and cells in a range of countries; most notably Canada, the Netherlands and the United Kingdom. How far the Dracords reach extends is yet to be determined but they are thought to have affiliates and sleeper agents on every continent. Members The exact scope of the Dracord isn't yet known but some of its known associates include: LilDraco, ShoePotato, DIGG305, Crumbside Frauds and EpicStorm26 Future Though the Dracord is known to have collapsed some time in early 2018, there are rumors that the group have returned, heralded by their eponymous ringleader. Whether the Dracord has returned to its prior strength is as yet unknown but many in the crumbside eagerly await their next major move. Since their return the Dracord have advanced and situated themselves as a crumbside news organization operating primarily on Twitter. Though they claim to have put their trolling days behind them, they still manage to cause friction with various figures in the community and several individuals still have them blocked on social media. See Also - Weapon Wheel Raid - PukeGate - Wave Shemale Incident - BoobyGate